Last Night Before Go To Hell
by Sai-wa
Summary: Uruha est un jeune artiste qui a décidé de vivre loin de Tokyo pour tenter de finir son roman. Mais voilà, un personnage étrange viendra perturber sa douce tranquillité, transformant son quotidien en enfer.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_ : Last night before go to hell..

_Auteur_ : Tsuki

_Genre_ : Nouveau ! Ouais, j'innove ! Pas de scénario tout mignon tout gentil pour cette fois. Cette idée m'est venue en regardant « Fenêtre secrète » avec Johnny Depp. Ambiance sombre, l'heure des amourettes est terminée. Tsuki passe au glauque façon trailer (ou du moins elle s'y essaie ^^'')!

_Song_ : Rentrer en Soi (Shinwa, To Infinity, Stigamata, Last Word), Dir en Grey (Kodou, Dozing Green) et Requiem for a Dream-Remix 2.

_Déclaration_ : En attendant que l'inspiration pour « In my place » daigne repointer le bout de son nez, je vous invite à patienter sur cette nouvelle fic. Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas du tout le même genre. S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Nan parce que le scénario et les personnages sont tellement bizarres… Enfin bref, let's go les gens !

**Chapitre un**

L'amour n'a de merveilleux que son nom. Succession de consones et de voyelles, ce mot traitre vous empoisonne et vous tue à petit feu. Son effluve vous engourdit l'esprit et vous en venait à croire que tout est rose. Stupide chose que les sentiments trop profonds ! Ils vous poignardent avec des faux airs d'amis, vous surélèvent au septième ciel et prennent ensuite un malin plaisir à vous enterrer six pieds sous terre. Amusant, non ?

Première introduction d'un texte qui finira certainement au fond d'un tiroir.

Uruha s'étire de tout son long et envoi valser sa feuille à l'autre bout du bureau. Il est plus de minuit et il n'a toujours pas trouvé la bonne fin. Son histoire est commencée depuis bientôt six mois, et rien de ce qu'il écrit ne correspond à ce qu'il veut. Les idées s'emmêlent pour mieux se ressembler et c'est chose insupportable pour lui qui se trouve être un des plus fidèles adeptes de la reine différence. Ses iris se promènent sur le sol et viennent s'échouer sur le miroir qui comble l'angle de la pièce. Un sourire étire les lèvres de son reflet et le voilà parti à la rencontre du corps humain. Voyage captivant si on sait comment en revenir. Qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, beaucoup se sont fait piéger dans les toiles des ses illusions mensongères. Cet amas de chair est un costume qui habille l'âme sans la moindre difficulté. Souvent paraît des plus beaux apparats, il vous envoûte et vous rend dépendant de lui. Il suffit d'y toucher une fois pour en devenir esclave. Le jeune écrivain se lève et toise du regard cette image de lui qui se moque. La silhouette androgyne se dessine sur la glace faiblement éclairée. Du bout du doigt, Uruha retrace les courbes de son visage, descend sur son cou et termine son expédition sur le haut de son torse. Ses deux orbes noisettes ne cessent de détailler ce corps trop féminin pour certain. Il penche la tête pour étudier son nombril et ses cheveux châtains dégringolent en avant, recréant ainsi les rideaux qui ornent les scènes de théâtre. Un rire cristallin rempli la pièce et son attention se reporte sur son reflet. Reflet sournois qui lui demande d'un ton railleur :

- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ?

- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- Evidemment ! Puisque je suis toi.

- Tu es mon subconscient.

- Ton grain de folie plutôt.

- Silence.

Il se retourne vivement et délaisse son bureau pour la cuisine. D'un geste las, il ouvre un placard et en sort un paquet de réglisse. Ses pas l'emmènent jusqu'à sa chambre, où il a tôt fait de s'installer. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Uruha met une friandise dans sa bouche et tend son bras pour attraper son portable. Un appel en absence. Le nom qui s'affiche ne le surprend pas et il compose donc le numéro y étant associé sans une once d'hésitation.

- Oui ? Répond une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Bonsoir Kai.

- Uruha ? T'as vu l'heure ? Ce serait bonjour vu les circonstances.

- Ah… Pardon. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'avais appelé ?

- C'était pour te prévenir que je venais te voir sur les coups de seize heures.

- Je serai sûrement à l'étang… Je n'ai pas fini ma toile.

- D'accord, je te rejoindrai là-bas.

- A demain alors.

- Uruha ?

- Quoi ?

- La nuit c'est fait pour dormir.

- Oui. Merci Kai.

- Bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

Il raccroche et lance l'appareil un peu plus loin sur la couette. Kai est un garçon formidable. Depuis qu'il le connaît, il a toujours put compter sur lui. La gentillesse incarnée.

Le réveil indique une heure et quart. Il serait temps de dormir, non ? Le paquet de bonbon rejoint le sol et il s'étend sur le matelas. Il observe la guitare qui trône fièrement près de son armoire et repense à son histoire. Il lui faut trouver les bons mots… A tout prix. S'il est une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est bien l'échec. Le jeune homme se tourne de l'autre côté et étudie les murs blancs. Rien de bien intéressant. Ses paupières tombent lentement sur ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Le noir efface la blancheur immaculée et peint son sommeil d'une couleur sans nom. L'immensité de l'inconscient s'ouvre à lui. Elles sont rares ces nuits où aucun rêve ne vient le faire douter. Son esprit farouche s'amuse à réinventer son passé. Passé oublié… Le cœur des hommes est trop faible pour pouvoir supporter certains évènements. L'être humain est-il chétif ? Non. Expliquons ça autrement. Le cœur est un organe fragile et l'être qui le porte trop peureux pour oser l'abimer. Certains crieront : « Lâche ! ». Lui murmurera : « Supercherie du destin. ». Son cœur à trop souvent saigné, et bien malin sera celui qui réussira à le faire cicatriser. Le temps du songe est écoulé. Le voilà qui plonge dans l'ivresse du sommeil. A la façon d'un alcoolique qui accumule les verres de vodka, Uruha se noie dans une déferlante de cauchemars. Toujours plus vifs, toujours plus violents. Il perçoit de nouveau l'odeur des fleurs nouvellement éclose. Ses mains retrouvent la texture de l'herbe sauvage qui habille la petite clairière. Clairière de tous les souvenirs… Des doigts viennent s'entrelacer aux siens et le visage de sa tendre sœur lui apparaît. Cruelle apparition. _« Allons jouer »._ Le fond sonore ne change jamais. Alors, le châtain suit la petite fille dans sa course et s'ensuit une partie de cache-cache. Comme à chaque fois, il ne la retrouve pas. Comme à chaque fois, il s'assoit par terre et se met à pleurer. Comme à chaque fois, elle revient lui prendre la main. Et comme à chaque fois, il finit par la retrouver noyée. Silence. Changement de décor. Il fait beau, et la prairie a jauni sous la chaleur du soleil. La fillette a grandi et sa robe de lin blanc flotte dans le vent. Qu'elle est belle la demoiselle. Mais son visage est triste et sa bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser s'échapper quelques mots. Il s'énerve, elle aussi. Son joli visage est déformé par la colère, et elle recule, recule… Et elle tombe. Son corps plonge dans l'eau froide de la rivière, et elle coule, coule. La jeune fille est morte noyée. Acte suivant. Son cœur bat plus vite, plus fort. Plus rien ne subsiste autour de lui. Le néant est maître de tout. Seulement, même au plus profond de cette immensité de rien, résonne l'écho des vagues se fracassant sur la falaise escarpée. Il marche à l'aveuglette, ayant pour seul repère le bruit de cette mer imaginaire. Ses doigts cherchent vainement une quelconque prise. Ses pieds glissent, dérapent et son corps plonge dans un gouffre invisible. Il tend les bras pour amortir sa chute mais le sol semble loin. Le vent fouette son visage et une nouvelle forme apparaît. Revoilà sa sœur, le teint livide et les yeux voilés. Les mains de la demoiselle se referment sur sa gorge et l'empêche de respirer. Il se débat, mais rien n'y fait. Trois coups résonnent, son rythme cardiaque explose et il se redresse brusquement.

- Mikoto…

Murmure perdu dans l'immensité de la pièce sombre. L'écrivain passe le revers de sa main tremblante contre son front en nage et tente de se calmer.

« Toc. Toc. Toc »

Le châtain se retourne brusquement. A-t-il bien entendu ? Trois coups… Trois coups viennent d'être frappés à sa porte. Ses yeux pourtant mal réveillés, s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se lève, sort de sa chambre, descend lentement les escaliers et s'avance dans l'entrée. Ses doigts emprisonnent la poignée et il ouvre brusquement la porte. Personne. Ses iris scrutent la terrasse mais ne décèle aucune présence humaine. La pression retombe et il pose un pied nu sur le parquet qui habille la véranda. Son pied passe à travers le bois et il entame une seconde chute libre. Un, deux, trois ! Sa poitrine se soulève violemment et ses paupières se relèvent brutalement. La sueur perle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, donnant naissance à d'imperceptibles frissons. Ses sens exorbités tentent désespérément de retrouver leur calme. Quant ces maudits rêves prendront-ils fin ? Le châtain lève sa main pour essuyer son front moite et un son familier le fige d'horreur. Comme une porte à laquelle on frappe… Non, pas encore… ? D'un pas hésitant, l'écrivain s'avance jusqu'à l'entrée et referme ses doigts sur la poignée. Le silence de la maison est pesant à souhait, rendant l'ambiance encore plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Sa voix résonne alors de façon moqueuse au fond de sa tête.

- Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas cette porte ?

- J'ai peur.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'il y a derrière.

- Mais il n'y a rien.

- Si… Le vide.

- Si seulement il n'y avait que ça…

- Pardon ?

Son propre rire se répercute en échos contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Il doit ouvrir cette foutue porte… Ses muscles se tendent inéluctablement et il abaisse la poignée.

- Bonjour .

L'interpelé sursaute et découvre l'auteur de la phrase avec étonnement. Les yeux de l'inconnu, soulignés par un trait de crayon noir, le fixent intensément. De véritables perles d'obsidienne. L'aura qui émane de sa personne est intimidante.

- Pa… Pardon, mais… Je ne crois pas vous connaître.

- Pas encore… Et vous regretterez sûrement d'avoir ouvert cette porte.

- … Je… Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Je suis ici pour vous délivrer un message.

- Un message ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappe des lèvres de son interlocuteur. D'un geste élégant, le bel éphèbe replace ses cheveux de jais et rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de l'écrivain.

- Vous allez mourir monsieur Takeshima… Dans trois jours exactement.

- …

- Je suis là pour vous accompagner dans vos dernières heures.

Uruha se recule vivement et referme la porte sur ce qu'il croit être un fou.

- Allez-vous-en ! Cri t-il à travers le bois épais.

- Inutile de hurler.

Le châtain se retourne vivement et laisse ses yeux exprimer toute sa stupeur. Lentement, le messager fait rouler ses hanches sous sa longue veste de cuir et efface les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

- Co… Comment ? Je… J'ai fermé la… S'horrifie le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je te l'ai dis. Oui, car nous pouvons nous tutoyer à présent. Je suis là pour t'accompagner.

- C'est… C'est n'importe quoi !

Les mains de l'inconnu se plaquent contre la porte, encadrant la tête du jeune homme apeuré. Son souffle vient s'échouer contre son visage et la voix suave de son vis-à-vis résonne dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Ne commence pas à être désobligeant.

- …

- Pourquoi ne pas débuter par une simple, mais nécessaire présentation ?

- Sortez d'ici… Souffle l'écrivain effrayé.

- Aoi… Retiens bien ce nom. Je suis la dernière personne que tu verras avant de mourir.

- Je ne vous ai rien fait… ni même jamais vu… Alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

- Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais te tuer. Murmure le dénommé Aoi.

- Alors que me voulez-vous à la fin ?!

- Ce que tout messager de la mort attend d'un pêcheur te que toi.

- Messager de la mort… Pêcheur ?

- Ne me le fais pas répéter Uruha.

- Co… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- J'en sais bien plus sur ton compte que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Sortez ! S'époumone t-il.

- J'arrive à peine et tu veux déjà me voir partir ?

- Partez ou j'appelle la police !

Le messager éclate de rire sous la menace, sa tête partant en arrière, comme pour mieux faire résonner l'écho de sa moquerie. Puis brusquement, sa voix se tait et ses yeux sombres s'ancrent impitoyablement dans les siens.

- Mais fais donc pauvre petit humain.

Ni une, ni deux, Uruha pousse l'inconnu et se rut sur son téléphone. Alors qu'il tape rapidement le numéro de Kai, Aoi s'installe dans le canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Le châtain observe l'importun, son portable collé à son oreille. Allez Kai ! Réponds !

- Kai !

- Uruha ? Mais où t'es bordel ?

- Viens chez moi ! Maintenant !

- Ba je suis en route figure-toi. On était censé se rejoindre au lac je te signale.

- Kai !

- Quoi ?! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il… Il y a un type bizarre chez moi…

- Un type bizarre ?

- Je ne suis pas fou Kai !

- Calme-toi. J'arrive tout de suite.

Le brun raccroche, laissant Uruha en proie à la panique. Aoi n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, ses iris n'ayant pas un seul instant quitté la scène.

- Il va vraiment venir ? Interroge le messager un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres.

- …

- En quoi suis-je un danger ? Je ne t'ai encore rien fais.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder… Je me trompe ?

- Oui, et lourdement. Je suis seulement là pour t'accompagner dans tes dernières heures. La mort, elle, viendra d'elle-même.

- Et comment suis-je censé mourir ?

- Dans ton cas… La question n'est pas comment, mais pourquoi.

Alors que l'écrivain s'apprête à rétorquer, un bruit de voiture le coupe dans son élan. Sans lâcher des yeux le prétendu messager, Uruha part ouvrir la porte au nouvel arrivant. Kai entre aussitôt et demande inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui…

- Il est où ?

- Là. Indique le châtain en pointant du doigt le sofa.

- …

- Il n'arrête pas de se prétendre messager de la mort et il refuse de partir.

- Uruha… Il n'y a personne.

- …

Le jeune homme se retourne et fixe Aoi qui est pourtant bien présent.

- Mais il est juste là ! Assis sur le canapé !

- Uruha… Il n'y a personne.

- Mais…

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- Mais oui !

- Et est-ce que tu manges correctement au moins ?

- Kai !

- Tu as peut-être de la fièvre… Tu as pris ta température ? Montre-moi ton front.

- Kai ! Ca suffit ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Je te dis qu'il est là ! En chair et en os !

Kai retente un coup d'œil vers le canapé et soupire en ne constatant toujours aucune présence.

- Uruha… Je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne…

Une rage sans nom bouillonne au fond de lui, remontant dans ses veines et crispant ses muscles. Porté par la colère, Uruha attrape son ami par le bras et le met dehors. Il claque violemment la porte et s'y adosse, ses prunelles allant s'ancrer dans celles de l'autre occupant de la pièce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kai ne peut-il pas le voir ?

- Amusant, hein ?

- Pourquoi ne vous voit-il pas ?

- Parce que c'est toi, et toi seul que je conduirai aux portes de l'enfer.

- L'enfer et le paradis ne sont que de stupides chimères inventées par des fous en manque d'imagination.

- Ne sois pas si terre à terre. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même… Dans trois jours.

- Sortez !

- Bien… Si ma présence t'intimide tant. Mais sache que je reviendrai. Et plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

- Sornette ! Siffle le jeune homme entre ses dents.

- Nous verrons cela… Uruha.

Un nouveau rire, et le corps du messager disparaît. Uruha fixe l'endroit désormais désert, ses ongles de plantant dans la paume de ses mains. Tout ceci est parfaitement… irrationnel. De l'air… Oui, il a besoin d'air. Le châtain se change, attrapa un carnet de croquis, un critérium et sort de cette maison qu'il ne supporte plus. La voiture de Kai n'est plus là… D'un pas lent, il se dirige vers le lac où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Comme à son habitude, l'écrivain traverse le petit bois qui longe la route et va s'asseoir près du plan d'eau, son dos appuyé contre un vieux chêne.

- Je ne suis pas fou…

Ses deux orbes noisette se posent sur le soleil descendant et ses doigts font danser le crayon sur le papier. Son esprit se vide de tous soucis et son être entier se consacre à ce qu'il dessine. La mine de graphite et d'argile donne doucement vie au blanc immaculé et son imagination coule sur le trait du crayon à la façon d'un ruisseau. Les heures défilent et l'astre solaire passe inévitablement derrière l'horizon, le privant de lumière, et l'obligeant à rentrer. Le châtain se lève et retrace le chemin inverse, son ventre se tordant sous l'appréhension. Ses pas résonnent sur le parquet et il pénètre dans sa demeure. Personne. Uruha laisse tomber ses affaires sur le canapé et part se coucher sans rien manger. Il s'étend sur son lit défait et ferme ses yeux fatigués.

- Tout ceci… n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar…

- Tu aimerais t'en persuader, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses paupières se relèvent aussitôt et il se redresse pour faire face à l'intrus.

- Encore toi…

- Dans quatre heures… le compte à rebours sera lancé.

- Alors… A partir de minuit, je n'aurais plus que trois jours à vivre ?

- Oui.

L'écrivain laisse échapper un rire nerveux et retombe sur les couvertures, son bras venant recouvrir ses yeux.

- Foutaise ! S'exclame t-il comme pour faire fuir le messager.

Le matelas s'affaisse et Uruha sent le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis dans son cou.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant… Uruha.

- Comment puis-je me débarrasser de toi ?

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Il y a forcément un moyen.

- Avoue tes fautes et je rendrai ton agonie moins douloureuse.

- Quelles fautes ?

- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle.

- …

- Demain… Nous jouerons un peu ensemble.

- J'ai passé l'âge de jouer.

- Crois-moi… Tu te complairas dans ce jeu.

- Et c'est toi qui fixeras les règles bien sûr ?

- Naturellement.

- …

- C'est la dernière nuit que tu passes tranquillement… Profite.

Uruha retire son avant bras qui lui obstruait la vue et soupire à haute voix en découvrant qu'il est de nouveau seul.

- Je ne perdrai pas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ : Last night before go to hell

_Auteu_r : Tsuki

_Song_ : Enormément ! Mais celles qui m'ont le plus aidé sont sans aucun doute, « Rojiura a boku to kimi e » de MUCC, Tourniquet de Evanescence, Cradle of Filth et la piste 6 de l'album CRESENT de notre cher Gackt.

_Déclaration_ : Cette fic ne sera pas longue, et pour cause : Elle est censée se dérouler sur trois jours. Autant dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter quoique ce soit sur une aussi courte durée. Il y aura peut-être quatre, voir cinq chapitres au maximum. Enfin bref, pour ce qui est de celui-ci, on peut dire qu'il m'aura donné du fil à retordre ! Mais il est finalement là et il annonce le début de la confrontation AoRuwa ! Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre deux**

Elle est douce et mélodieuse, la symphonie qui vous accompagne aux portes de l'enfer. Un peu comme le son harmonieux d'un violon. Mais, plus que l'oreille, c'est l'œil du pêcheur qui est envoûté. Hypnotisé par ce violoniste à la chevelure de jais, Uruha reste figé. La silhouette androgyne ondule langoureusement sous les caresses des notes. Ses paupières restent closes, comme si le poids du fard à paupière noir les empêchait de se soulever. L'habile musicien fait presque pleurer son instrument. Le décor fond, le ciel s'écroule et bientôt ne reste que le néant. La musique ne daigne pourtant pas s'arrêter et le fin compositeur redouble de vitalité. La mélodie se mue en cri strident et l'écrivain est forcé de se protéger les oreilles. Les hurlements plaintifs du violon lui percent les tympans et l'obligent à s'agenouiller.

- Assez…

Et l'étrange symphonie cesse. Les pas du messager résonnent en échos dans l'espace infini et il vient se poster devant le corps soumis.

- Que dis-tu ? Je n'entends pas… Murmure t-il sournoisement

- Assez…

- Ma musique te déplaît-elle à ce point ?

- Elle est horrible… elle respire la mort.

- Ce n'est que pour mieux te préparer à l'atmosphère qui règne en maître sur l'enfer.

- Je n'irai pas… Jamais.

Un rire glacial fend l'air et Aoi vient se mettre à hauteur de son interlocuteur.

- Je crois… que je n'entends toujours pas.

Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres et il se volatilise dans un épais nuage de fumé. Le châtain suffoque en aspirant ce qui semble être des vapeurs de souffre et s'écarte vivement, ses prunelles se posant à l'endroit où devrait se trouver le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Des cendres… Oui. Des cendres tombent d'il ne sait où et recouvrent le sol d'un manteau noir. Telle une pluie de sombre papillon, elles s'échouent sur lui. Un bruit sec lui fait brusquement tourner la tête. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ses sens s'affolent et il découvre avec horreur la raison de ce vacarme. Des crânes jonchent à leur tour le sol, se brisent en percutant leurs confrères, volent en éclat comme du simple verre. Des crânes humains… Uruha s'accroupit et met sa tête entre ses mains.

- Arrêtez…

Le boucan ne fait qu'amplifier et il ferme les yeux pour faire disparaître cette vision d'horreur.

- Arrêtez !

L'écrivain se réveille en sursaut, de lourdes gouttes de sueur retraçant les courbes de son torse. La respiration saccadé, il laisse ses yeux s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Ce n'était… qu'un cauchemar… Mais… il était tellement différent de ceux qu'il a l'habitude de faire. Ce messager a-t-il décidé de venir le hanter même jusque dans ses rêves ?

- Bouh !

- …

- Bien dormi ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous… encore chez moi ?

- Allons ! Tu n'as pas déjà oublié ?

- Encore cette histoire invraisemblable…

Le brun sourit à la dernière phrase de son vis-à-vis et le rejoint sur le lit.

- Tu es vraiment désagréable.

- Avec vous tout particulièrement.

- Le compte à rebours est lancé depuis déjà six heures.

- …

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Pardon de ne pas craindre vos mensonges ?

- Mensonges ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

Le regard ambré se heurte aux deux prunelles sombres et un ricanement vient combler le nouveau silence. Le corps du messager se rapproche et force celui de l'écrivain à se rallonger.

- As-tu peur de moi Uruha ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais…

- Sortez d'ici.

- Et tu t'entêtes à rester poli en plus…

Le souffle d'Aoi s'échoue sur le visage du soumis et ses lèvres viennent frôler leurs jumelles. Le châtain le repousse violemment, ses yeux accusant le geste de son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?! S'étonne le brun un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- …

- Ne me dis pas qu'un baiser t'effraie ?

- Vous êtes un homme.

- Et ?

- Et je n'ai pas à faire ce genre de chose avec vous.

- Pourtant… J'ai bien cru entendre ton cœur palpiter frénétiquement rien qu'en me sentant m'approcher.

- Baliverne !

- Moins de trois jours Uruha… Tu devras me supporter encore soixante six heures.

- …

- Mais ton calvaire peut s'arrêter… Il te suffit juste d'avouer tes fautes et d'implorer le pardon du tout puissant.

- Je ne crois pas en dieu et je n'ai commis aucune faute.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et ta sœur ? Qu'en pense t-elle ?

- Ma sœur est morte.

- Oui… pauvre fille qui n'a rien vu venir.

- On ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose…

- Non… Surtout quand le coup vient de son propre frère.

- Sa mort est accidentelle, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Sache que je te ferai crier la vérité.

- La vérité a déjà été établi et je n'ai jamais été jugé coupable de quoi que ce soit !

- A croire qu'on s'est trompé.

- Laissez-moi donc !

- Non.

Agacé, l'écrivain quitte son lit et descend jusqu'à la cuisine. Cet homme ne peut pas être le produit de son imagination… Il est bien trop vrai. Alors que ses sourcils se froncent sous l'incompréhension, sa main ouvre un placard pour en sortir une poche de réglisse. Alors que ses doigts s'efforcent de déchirer le papier, le châtain se retourne et sursaute en tombant nez à nez avec le messager.

- Cessez de faire ce genre de chose ! S'énerve le jeune homme qui a ouvert le paquet de bonbon un peu trop brusquement pour le coup.

- Quelles choses ?

- Vous glisser dans mon dos silencieusement.

- J'aime surprendre.

- Et bien arrêtez ça quand même.

- Petite nature…

Uruha passe outre la dernière remarque de son interlocuteur et va attraper une pomme dans le saladier qui trône sur la table. A peine a-t-il franchi la porte, qu'une main, tel un étau, se referme sur son poigné, le tirant en arrière. Le bas de son dos vient violemment percuter le rebord de la table et le fruit qu'il tenait va rouler au sol.

- Sache qu'on ne m'ignore pas.

Une grimace vient tirer ses traits alors qu'il sent l'haleine chaude contre son oreille. La douleur lui parcoure les reins et il se sent soulever par le brun. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Uruha se retrouve assis sur la table, les yeux du messager ancrés dans les siens. Les longues mains blanches remontent dans son cou, puis longent sa colonne vertébrale avec une sensualité folle. Un frisson l'assaille et ses doigts lâchent le plastique qu'ils tenaient pourtant fermement jusque là. Un poids sur son épaule, et le voilà qui s'allonge docilement. Aoi détaille perversement ce corps à demi offert et invite sa victime à apprécier les caresses. L'écrivain se laisse faire, et ne réagit pas plus quant il sent son jean glisser le long de ses jambes. Ah… C'est vrai que hier soir, il n'a pas pris la peine de se déshabiller… il a juste retiré son haut. Ses iris se plantent sur le plafond tandis que l'air frais de la pièce effleure doucement sa peau mise à nu. Une force invisible lui brouille ses sens… comme s'il avait trop bu et que ses gestes ne suivaient pas le fil de ses pensées. Sensation effrayante qui le paralyse et qui l'empêche de bien analyser la situation. Ses orbes noisette quittent le plafond et découvrent avec stupéfaction la silhouette au dessus d'elles. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et un mouvement trop brusque fait chuter la coupe en verre qui va se briser contre le carrelage. Le jeune homme sort de sa léthargie et repousse son bourreau. Son cœur s'accélère brusquement et il quitte la cuisine en courant, pour partir se réfugier dans le salon. Le messager ne semble pas l'avoir suivi, et pourtant, il sent sa présence. Ses yeux scrutent chaque recoin sans jamais trouver ce qu'ils cherchent.

- Toute une éducation à refaire à ce que je vois.

Nouveau sursaut. Uruha se retourne pour faire face à l'auteur du murmure, alors que celui-ci le déséquilibre pour le faire tomber sur le canapé. Le brun se met rapidement à califourchon sur sa proie et emprisonne les mains qui voulaient déjà se débarrasser de lui.

- Chuuuuuut… Laisse-moi juste te montrer qui fixe les règles désormais.

- Put…

- Hun ! Hun ! Ne sois pas mal poli…

- Lâche-moi !

- Oh ! Voilà que tu me tutoies ! Il y a du progrès dis-moi…

Le messager se penche sur le torse blanc et y dépose de frêles baisers.

- Souviens-toi juste que je me nomme Aoi… Tu crieras ce nom sous peu, crois-moi.

L'écrivain foudroie du regard son vis-à-vis.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir me faire crier quoi que ce soit.

- Mon intuition me fait penser le contraire.

- Alors je risque de te décevoir.

- J'ai fini par m'y habituer… Ta race est la déception même.

- Ne me touche pas plus !

- Allons, allons… Ne t'ais-je pas promis que tu te complairais dans ce jeu ?

- Il m'insupporte déjà…

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

- Non. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un tel jeu.

- Ca n'a aucun intérêt justement…

- …

- Mais les règles sont des plus simples.

- Explique.

- Il faut un perdant et un gagnant.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Et comment peut-on définir qui de nous deux sera le gagnant dans ce cas ?

- Le moment venu… Tu sauras que tu as perdu.

- Je ne perdrai pas.

- Alors commençons cher Uruha.

Un sourire pervers éclaire le visage du brun et ses mains libèrent les poignés emprisonnés. Il ne fuira plus… et cela par simple fierté. Son corps se colle fiévreusement à celui du châtain et sa langue vient goûter au torse imberbe. Laisse-moi te dévorer bel effronté… Corps et esprit. L'écrivain frissonne sous les doigts habiles qui s'insinuent dans les moindres creux, la moindre alcôve. L'insolent muscle se déplace de long en large, traçant d'innombrable arabesque et s'arrêtant de temps à autres sur les tétons durcis. Les dents s'attaquent aux deux aspérités dressées et une sensation indescriptible prend lentement naissance dans son estomac noué. Un papillonnement, quelque chose de léger et de puissant à la fois… Ses yeux roulent et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Les lèvres du messager sillonnent la gorge tendue, dégustent la pomme d'Adam délibérément exhibée et capturent leurs jumelles. Douces et pulpeuses… Comme il les imaginait. Il n'a même pas besoin de solliciter le passage, les deux morceaux de chairs tendres agissent inconsciemment, laissant libre arbitre à l'aventurière. L'écrin des milles et unes saveurs est enfin profané et le messager s'amuse de cette première victoire. Sa langue découvre avec arrogance les parfums dissimulés dans cet antre chaud et accueillant. Le réglisse prédomine, la poire s'ajoute gracieusement et la cannelle enveloppe le tout de son effluve envoûtant. Un paradis pour les sens. La fragrance du cèdre s'additionne au bouquet sucré. Tendre mélange aromatique entre deux bouches qui s'explorent mutuellement. Mais l'excursion ne s'arrête pas là, non, bien au contraire. Plus bas, les mains approfondissent leur investigation des lieux, se rendant maître de ce terrain jusque là inviolé. Elles s'infiltrent vicieusement sous la dernière barrière de tissu, et cajole la verge qui ne semble pas indifférente à toutes ces intentions.

- Hum…

Le gémissement du jeune homme meurt étouffé dans le baiser et, spontanément, il se cambre, comme pour accentuer le contact. Aoi sourit et finit de mettre à nu l'androgyne, ses doigts se refermant sur le pénis désormais bel et bien tendu. Jeu dangereux que celui du sexe… Il est si facile de corrompre les humains… L'exhalaison boisée imprègne parfaitement la bouche de son vis-à-vis… Marqué aux senteurs comme on marque au fer rouge. La respiration de l'écrivain s'intensifie et d'incontrôlables tremblements font vibrer ses cuisses. Il n'a plus son boxer… Il prend tous juste conscience de sa nudité, et c'est effrayant. Que lui arrive t-il ? Pourquoi se laisse t-il ainsi malmener ? Une nouvelle fois, ses gestes ne suivent pas ses pensées. Son bourreau entame de lent mouvement de vas et viens sur sa virilité et sa gorge échappe d'incompréhensibles gémissements. Un désir peu commun enflamme son bas ventre alors qu'un murmure inquiétant coule sur ses tympans.

- Ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que j'y aille avec des baguettes…

La phrase reste en suspend et une décharge le parcoure de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il sent le sexe de son interlocuteur à travers le pantalon de cuir. Vêtement, que le beau brun s'évertue d'ailleurs à faire glisser le long de ses fines jambes. Les prunelles d'Uruha détaillent avec une avidité non dissimulée ce corps de jeune vierge grecque. La peau laiteuse a la douceur du satin, et les courbes insolentes nouvellement dévoilées ont la grâce des vagues indomptées de l'océan indien. L'adonis prend appui de chaque côté du corps quémandant, et laisse sa chevelure d'ébène dégringoler en cascade sur ses épaules finement sculptées. Ses orbes crépusculaire sondent le regard émerveillé qui leurs fait face et son bassin se rapproche imperceptiblement. Un sourire obscène annonce la fin de la rêverie, et Uruha sent l'appréhension lui broyer les entrailles. La verge turgescente se presse contre son intimité serrée et ses ongles viennent abîmer la peau pâle. Le coup est sec et sans appel. Ses muscles se tendent à l'extrême et sa voix s'étrangle. La douleur est vive et il se sent déchiré de l'intérieur. Son adversaire exulte et s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, le faisant crier un peu plus. Aoi arrête tous mouvements et s'abreuve de la souffrance de son partenaire de jeu. Le corps meurtri par cette intrusion soudaine, Uruha se laisse retomber sur le sofa dans une plainte aigue.

- Mon corps… n'est pas fait… pour ça…

Un rire moqueur comble le silence et le messager rétorque :

- Tu es si étroit… d'esprit.

Pure et simple moquerie. Ne se souciant guère des états d'âme du châtain, Aoi entame de brusque mouvement, secouant le corps endoloris sous lui. Les gémissements lui redonnent de l'ardeur, et la cadence augmente toujours plus. Uruha se crispe et ferme les yeux… _Mikoto_… Il se souvient… Mais c'était lui en elle… A quant cela remonte t-il déjà ?

- Ah !

Les souvenirs ressurgissent et l'enveloppent. Te souviens-tu de ce soir Mikoto ? Le plaisir lui brouille les sens et ses bras vont enlacer la silhouette qui le domine totalement. Pourquoi est-ce aussi bon ? Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans cette étreinte… Et pourtant, il s'y complait. C'est envoûtant et effrayant à la fois. Son corps se laisse malmener, salir, abuser. Mais il aime ça… Oui, il aime, puisque des sons indépendants de sa volonté s'échappent de sa bouche entrouverte. C'est un jeu dangereux auquel ils s'adonnent avec une ardeur non dissimulée. Il nage dans la débauche et la perversité, mais c'est une sensation qui n'a pas son égal et qui vous force à pousser le vice toujours plus loin. Mikoto a-t-elle ressentie la même chose lors de leurs ébats ? Son esprit disait-il non et son corps oui ? Peu importe… Elle fut comblée ce jour là. Il en est certain. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé couler de larme sinon. Des larmes de joie à n'en pas douter.

- Ha ! Aoi !

Le plaisir met fin à ce retour dans le passé et le ramène dans son salon. Les mains froides du brun remontent le long de son torse nu et viennent se refermer sur sa gorge. Sa respiration se saccade un peu plus et ses doigts s'accrochent aux poignets de son bourreau.

- Ya… Yamete…

- Mikoto aussi t'as supplié. Mais jamais tu ne l'as écouté, à aucun moment tu n'as fais preuve d'une quelconque pitié. Ses sanglots avaient beau retentir dans la pièce, tu es resté sourd à ses supplications.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vrai. Tente t-il d'articuler.

- Mais bien sûr que si. Tu l'as violé. Ta propre sœur.

- Elle a aimé.

- Depuis quant cri t-on d'arrêter à quelqu'un qui nous fait du bien ?

- Qui… Qui es-tu pour me faire la leçon ?

- Celui qui te conduira jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.

- Crève.

- Mais je suis déjà mort. C'est toi qui va crever chéri.

- Je ne mourrai pas ! Cri le châtain alors que les mains de l'autre se resserre un peu plus.

- Quand comprendras-tu que c'est moi qui scellera ton destin?

- …

Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres du messager et son bassin revient percuter celui du jeune écrivain. Uruha enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de son tortionnaire qui daigne enfin le laisser reprendre sa respiration. Ses paupières se ferment et il s'agrippe au tissu qui recouvre le canapé. Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses cuisses en feu et roulent jusqu'à son bas ventre. Jamais la torture n'aura été si bonne. Il se cambre pour mieux accueillir les coups de hanche et sa voix déraille irrémédiablement. Ses gémissements comblent le silence pesant de la pièce et Aoi accélère le rythme. Voir ce bel éphèbe se tordre sous lui le fait jubiler.

- Ah ! Ah… Aoi !

L'orgasme le foudroie et il se déverse entre leurs deux ventres. A-t-il perdu ? Non… Ce jeu se déroule sur trois jours et le vainqueur ne sera sacré qu'au terme de ce temps. Un coup de reins plus violent, et Aoi atteint la prostate de l'androgyne. Un râle rauque résonne dans le séjour et il se libère sans retenue. Le bellâtre se retire d'entre les parois de chair brûlantes et se revêtit sans un regard vers l'écrivain qui cherche son souffle. Il remet ses cheveux en place d'un geste classieux et se penche sur le visage crispé.

- Je te laisse le temps de souffler.

- …

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour avouer Uruha…

- Retourne en enfer.

- Pas temps que ma tâche ne sera pas accomplie.

Le corps du messager s'évapore et Uruha se retrouve seul. Humiliation… Ses mains tremblantes viennent recouvrir ses yeux fatigués et deux lourdes larmes s'écoulent sur chacune de ses joues. Douleur… Ses jambes se resserrent et il se repli sur lui-même.

- Kai… Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ?

Son murmure meurt dans le silence de la pièce et il étouffe un sanglot.

**Compte à rebours : H-64**


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre_ : Last night before go to hell

_Auteu_r : Tsuki

_Song_ : x-ray dog en force mes ami(e)s !!!!

_Déclaration_ : Ambiance toujours aussi lourde, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans les dialogues. Bisou et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre trois**

La mine glisse sur le papier avec frénésie, racle la feuille dans un crissement peu commun, et noircit le blanc. Les mots prennent vie et il écrit toujours plus vite. Sa main semble vouloir claquer les battements rapides de son cœur. Sa douleur s'amenuise au fil des minutes, faisant s'évaporer son inspiration par la même occasion. Ses mouvements ralentissent puis se stoppent totalement. L'encre sèche sur la mine et le silence retombe. Pourquoi ?

- Mais pourquoi bon sang ?!

L'écrivain balance rageusement son crayon au sol et envoi valser ses feuilles sur son lit. Pourquoi n'arrive t-il à écrire que quant il va mal ? Agacé par son propre comportement, le châtain enfile de nouveaux vêtements et sort de sa maison en claquant la porte. Au diable ce foutu messager et toutes ses fausses accusations ! Ses pieds l'emmènent en ville et la colère se dissipe peu à peu. Il ne va pas mourir… Non, tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. Un soupir dépasse ses lèvres et il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir sur une petite superette. Voilà, reprenons la routine. Bien décidé à oublier ses dernières mésaventures, le jeune homme pénètre dans le petit centre commercial et va directement au rayon confiserie. Les mains dans les poches, Uruha se stoppe devant les paquets de réglisse et en attrape deux.

- Tu devrais manger plus sainement.

Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de jouer les mères poules.

- En quoi est-ce un mal de se préoccuper de la santé de son meilleur ami ?

- Mais tu t'inquiètes toujours trop Kai. Soupir l'écrivain en reposant un paquet.

Les iris accusateurs du brun fixent l'écrivain qui reporte son attention sur les friandises.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Tu entends par là : Est-ce que tu vois toujours des gens qui n'existent pas ?

- Uruha…

- Oublie-ça, tu veux ?

- …

- Je vais bien Kai.

- Ca, c'est ce que tu veux lui faire croire.

La voix n'a plus rien à voir avec celle de son ami. Le châtain ferme douloureusement les yeux et les rouvrent sur une silhouette enveloppée d'un long manteau noir, qui fait mine de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kai. Encore toi… Toujours toi. Quand me laisseras-tu en paix ?

- Jamais.

Aoi vient contourner l'écrivain de la même façon qu'un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie.

- Uruha ?

- …

- Uruha !

- Quoi ?

- Ba réponds-moi quand je te parle.

- Pardon. Murmure t-il en lançant un regard assassin au messager.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non, non… Ce n'est rien.

- L'être humain a un véritable don pour le mensonge. Ricane Aoi en posant ses mains sur les épaules du châtain.

- Tu sais Uruha, tu devrais prendre des vacances.

- Je ne travaille pas vraiment Kai.

- Au moins changer d'air.

- L'enfer est un endroit des plus chaleureux… Tu t'y plairais.

- Je n'irais pas en enfer !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. S'inquiète Kai en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce… Ce n'était pas à toi que je disais ça.

- …

- Kai… Je vais bien… Il faut juste que je finisse mon livre.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es dessus ?

- Je ne sais plus…

- Trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis. Pourquoi n'essais-tu pas d'écrire autre chose ?

- Il ne me manque que la fin.

- Et tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire… Insiste le trouble paix dans un sombre murmure.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache !

Kai dévisage son ami qui a haussé la voix, et vient à son tour déposer une main qui se veut bienveillante sur son épaule.

- Uruha…

- Pardon Kai. Tu as raison, je suis fatigué.

Un rire sournois se propage sur toute la longueur du rayon et Uruha se retourne pour faire face à son bourreau. Les orbes d'obsidienne se plantent dans les iris ambrés, et un frisson vient lentement parcourir le corps de l'écrivain.

- Va t-en. Siffle t-il de façon à peine audible.

Le châtain se dirige vers une caisse et sort de sa poche l'argent nécessaire pour payer son paquet de réglisse. Une fois fait, il quitte ce lieu qui l'insupporte et traverse le parking d'un pas pressé.

- Uruha !

La main de son ami se referme sur son poignet et le force à s'arrêter.

- Laisse-moi Kai.

- Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît.

- Non.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Uruha.

- Je vais très bien.

- Allons voir un médecin.

- Non.

- Uruha !

- Je ne suis pas fou Kai !

Uruha tire sur son poignet prisonnier et plante ses prunelles dans celles du brun.

- Ne viens plus…

- Uruha…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas de quelqu'un qui me pense fou.

- Je… Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Mais tu veux m'emmener voir un médecin.

- …

La dernière phrase de l'écrivain met fin à la discussion et il reprend le chemin de sa maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de sa demeure, le rythme de sa marche ralentit, et il sent une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Pourquoi a-t-il était aussi dur ? Ne pas comprendre ce qu'on ne voit pas… C'est pourtant logique. Uruha se stoppe à l'abri des grands chênes qui bordent le sentier, et laisse ses yeux balayer l'endroit. Il devra affronter ses démons seul. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte et il reprend sa route. Avec appréhension, l'écrivain pénètre dans son foyer et quitte ses chaussures. Le cliquetis de la grande horloge résonne dans le salon, brisant le silence toutes les secondes. Le sachet de bonbon atterrit sur la table basse et il se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Son regard se pose sur le tissu encore froissé de ce matin et dévie sur le large miroir qui lui fait face. Son reflet semble le narguer, arborant un sourire narquois à souhait.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Le châtain fronce les sourcils, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Ses mains ouvrent le paquet et il enfourne une sucrerie dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme attrape une feuille blanche et un crayon, puis les déposent devant lui. Son esprit cherche, recherche. Parfois, il pioche quelques mots dans ce grand désordre, les inscrits, puis les rature. Cinq minutes, dix minutes, un quart d'heure… Le temps qui passe n'y rien. Irrité de ne rien écrire de cohérent, Uruha se lève et balance brusquement son stylo sur son autre lui.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Son cri se répercute entre les murs et il délaisse le salon pour l'étage. Se relaxer… Oui, il a besoin de se relaxer. Uruha grimpe quatre à quatre les marches, et va faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Par réflexe, il ferme la porte à clé et se déleste de ses habits, restant simplement en boxer, le temps que l'eau finisse ce qu'elle a à faire. La bué recouvre lentement la glace ronde qui décore le mur carrelé, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à supporter encore une fois la vue de son reflet. Le dernier vêtement s'en va vite rejoindre le sol et il plonge sans retenue dans son bain. L'intrusion de son corps dans l'eau provoque d'agréable remous, puis la surface transparente redevient immobile. Il laisse ses yeux se noyer dans ce liquide translucide et se saoul du peu de bruit qui l'entoure. Il ne veut plus le voir, ni l'entendre. Sa présence lui empoisonne l'existence, le rend malade. Penser tranquillement ne lui est même plus permis. Il ne peut parler de ce fardeau à personne… Il n'est pas fou… Non, son imagination n'est pour rien dans ce cauchemar. Ce cynique vautour est l'unique raison de ses tourments. L'embrun seul de sa perfide moquerie l'empêche de dormir. Il est fatigué, usé. Même l'eau tiède ne l'apaise plus. Il sent constamment ses mains brûlantes sur sa peau. Ses iris aux couleurs de l'obsidienne semblent perpétuellement l'épier. Sa voix lui lacère les entrailles et fait naître en son âme un sentiment qu'il croyait depuis longtemps éteint. Monstre de luxure qui l'affaiblit d'heure en heure. Les désirs qu'il provoque en lui l'effraie. Démon…

- Qui de nous deux est le démon ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Réponds.

- Tu connais ma réponse.

- Et elle est fausse.

- …

- Je ne suis qu'un messager.

- Messager de la mort ou démon… Où est la différence ?

- Elle est énorme pourtant. Ne vois-tu pas combien nous sommes différents ?

- Tu me fatigues.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Ton entêtement n'aura pas duré bien longtemps.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. Je n'ai pas encore abdiqué.

- C'est du pareil au même. Bientôt, tu me supplieras d'en finir.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Tu verras.

- Je ne veux pas voir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le châtain pousse un long soupir et tourne sa tête vers le mur.

- De toute façon, le manque de sommeil n'a jamais tué personne.

- Qui te dit que c'est le manque de sommeil qui te tuera ? Murmure sournoisement le brun à son oreille.

- Rien d'autre ne m'atteindra.

- La folie.

- Je ne suis pas fou.

- Pas encore.

- Va t-en ! Ordonne l'écrivain à bout de patience.

- Ta sœur aurait aimé te voir dans un tel état. Puisse Dieu lui offrir l'écho de ton agonie.

- Silence.

- Il n'est pas né celui qui fera taire mon envie de te tuer.

- Tu ne me tueras pas.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi.

Un rire glacial emplit la salle de bain et le messager saisit le menton de son vis à vis pour lui voler un baiser.

- Elles ont un goût amer tes lèvres…

- Tu les as souillées.

- Permet-moi de m'en réjouir.

- Je ne te permets pas.

- Tu devrais.

- Cesse de m'ennuyer.

- Bien. Je reviendrai cette nuit.

- Tu reviens toujours…

- Et cela te plaît.

- Foutaise.

- Mensonge.

- Disparais !

Le corps de son tortionnaire s'évapore et, seul persiste l'effluve boisé de son parfum. Son dos glisse contre la paroi du bain en céramique et il laisse l'eau le submerger. Il bloque sa respiration et ferme les yeux. Le nouveau silence lui compresse les tympans. Comment ? Comment cet être peut-il autant le fasciner que l'effrayer ?! Il ne se sent plus le courage de le supporter, et pourtant… Il voudrait pouvoir de nouveau le sentir en lui. Effroyable révélation. Son cœur s'accélère et l'oblige à refaire surface. Ses iris scrutent rapidement la pièce. Personne. Il se lève brusquement et sort de l'eau désormais froide. Sa main attrape une serviette qu'il s'enroule autour de la taille. Ses doigts essuient le miroir et ses yeux détaillent avec minutie son reflet. Deux vilains cernes ont creusé la peau de son visage et son teint n'aura jamais été aussi pâle. Ses fins sourcils se froncent et il quitte ce lieu qui n'est plus à même de soulager ses souffrances. Ses longues et minces jambes l'emmènent dans sa chambre où traînent encore les pages de son dernier ouvrage incomplet. Une à une, il ramasse les feuilles éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, et les déposent sur son lit où il s'installe.

- Arriverais-je seulement à le terminer ?

Un courant d'air soulève les copies et les renvoient au sol. Les prunelles du châtain se tournent vers la fenêtre entrouverte et un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. D'un mouvement las, il se lève et referme l'importune. Même la nature s'y met.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

La voix est sinistre et lui fait naître un long frisson. Encore lui, toujours lui. Son front vient rejoindre la vitre glacée et un halo de buée se forme sur le verre.

- Ne soupire pas déjà.

Le jeune écrivain ferme ses paupières et retourne sur le matelas où l'attend sagement son bourreau. Une fois de plus face à face, les deux hommes se contemplent sans dire mot et laissent leurs prunelles se livrer à une bataille silencieuse et sans nom. Les sombres perles aux couleurs de l'onyx dévorent sans pitié les deux orbes ambrés qui leurs tiennent tête, et c'est sans comprendre qu'Uruha se retrouve allongé sous l'ange ténébreux. La chevelure de jais dégringole de chaque côté du beau visage et vient caresser ses épaules dénudées. Les lèvres sensuelles s'étirent en un somptueux sourire carnassier et ses fins doigts redessinent avec lenteur les contours androgynes du bel écrivain. Son souffle a l'intensité du souffre et ses gestes graciles le rendent plus captivant que jamais. Uruha ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, il est comme hypnotisé par ce regard de braise. Il peut sentir les doigts du messager contre sa tempe, puis sur sa gorge et enfin sur son torse. Sa respiration ralentit pour se fondre avec le silence oppressant. Inverse parfait de son rythme cardiaque qui ne cesse d'accélérer, alors que les ongles de son tortionnaire tracent leur chemin vers son nombril. Ils griffent la peau fragile sans une once de remord. Les dents du châtain se referment sur sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher la naissance de tous sons. Des frissons l'assaillent tandis que d'innombrable bouffés de chaleur parcourent son être.

- Ya… Yamete…

- Hum… C'est dit avec si peu de volonté…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Accompagnes-tu chacune de tes victimes de cette façon ?

- Non, tu es le seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont tous avoué leurs pêchés.

- Je n'ai commis aucune faute…

- Va dire ça à ta pauvre sœur.

- Je ne peux pas avouer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

- Mais tu l'as fait.

- Ma sœur s'est noyée.

- Dieu voit tout. Tu ne peux pas lui mentir.

- Eh bien, si le Dieu dont tu me parles à quoique ce soit à me reprocher, qu'il vienne m'en faire part.

- Dieu ne s'abaisse pas à faire ce genre de chose.

- Mais toi oui.

- Moi ? Je ne suis qu'un émissaire du diable. Je récupère simplement les âmes que le tout puissant n'a pas daigné accueillir dans son paradis.

- Il se trompe.

- Dieu ne commet jamais d'erreur. L'ignorais-tu ?

- Il a créé l'homme. C'est une grave erreur.

- Alors tu conçois le fait que tu sois une erreur ? Ricane le brun.

- Tout à fait.

- Es-tu stupide ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais souhaité venir au monde.

- Alors tu penses que c'est le monde qui a voulu que tu viennes à lui ?

- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer.

- Oh ! Alors tu ne fais pas parti de ces savants fous qui pensent tout savoir sur tout ?

- Je ne suis pas fou.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Cesse de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !

- Et toi, cesse de t'énerver, la colère déforme ton si joli visage.

Un sourire mesquin illumine le visage du messager et il emprisonne la bouche de l'écrivain. Le cœur battant, Uruha entrouvre inconsciemment ses lèvres et laisse la langue de son bourreau rejoindre la sienne. Le brun l'entraîne dans une dance licencieuse dont-il ne connaît que trop bien l'issue. Leurs souffles se mêlent avec ardeur et chacun s'enivre de la chaleur de l'autre. Les mains d'Aoi se pressent sur le corps frissonnant et le déleste de cette serviette encombrante. Le voilà de nouveau nu devant cet être imposant. Le parfum du cèdre revient imprégner la surface de son palet et son bassin ondule légèrement. Ce jeu malsain le perdra… Il doit stopper cette folie tout de suite, il le sait… Seulement, ses gestes sont loin de suivre sa pensée. Ses mains l'attirent toujours plus contre lui, ses cuisses se frottent inlassablement contre leurs jumelles, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère toujours plus. Il veut arrêter, mais quelque chose l'en empêche… Ses doigts partent déjà à la rencontre de cette peau de velours, mettant à nu son partenaire en quelques mouvements habiles. Aoi jubile déjà, la victoire ne peut-être que sienne désormais. Les draps se défont sous l'impatience des deux adonis, les feuilles restées sur le lit se froissent, la chaleur monte et les yeux d'Uruha brillent d'une nouvelle lueur. Pas celle qu'on voit d'habitude dans le regard d'un amant prêt à être submergé par le plaisir… Non, c'est une étincelle peu commune qui ressemble quelque peu à celle de la détermination. Elle cri fièrement : Je ne perdrai pas ! Le messager laisse ses dents marquer le cou blanc offert, puis descend jusqu'au torse imberbe, torturant les deux boutons de chair durcis. L'écrivain sourit et donne un violent coup de bassin à son bourreau, le déséquilibrant par la même occasion. Tout va très vite, et Aoi ne voit rien venir. Le châtain retourne très vite la situation, inversant les places pour pouvoir surplomber le messager surpris. Le souffle court, ils se dévisagent, tentant tout les deux de savoir où en sont les choses.

- Ton charme n'est pas sans faille.

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'il l'était. Murmure le brun qui semble avoir retrouvé son sourire moqueur.

- Tu as perdu pour cette fois. Avoue-le.

- Ce n'est que partie remise…

- …

- Et puis… Qui te dit que la partie est finie ?

- Je l'ai décidé.

- N'ais-je pas déjà dis que ce n'était pas toi qui fixais les règles ?

- Je n'aime pas faire ce qu'on me dit.

- Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu. Et surtout pas face à toi.

- Ton entêtement finira par te coûter cher.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Tu devrais.

Le brun claque des doigts et disparaît, laissant Uruha tomber contre le matelas. Un poids sur ses reins lui signifie que le passeur a réapparut sur lui, et ses mains se crispent automatiquement sur l'oreiller.

- Je crois que tu as parlé un peu vite.

Le souffle chaud de son bourreau effleure gracieusement son dos et il sent une des ses mains caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- Avoue tes fautes Uruha…

- …

- Avoue-les, et je t'emmènerais aux portes du paradis. Là-bas, tu pourras implorer le pardon du tout puissant. Peut-être que dans sa grande bonté, Dieu te prendra dans ses bras et t'offrira son pardon.

- Le Dieu dont tu me parles n'existe pas. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais devant tes mensonges.

- Pauvre fou obstiné.

- Laisse-moi.

- Jamais. Puisque tu ne veux pas du paradis, alors je te conduirai dans le brasier de l'enfer.

- L'enfer n'existe pas plus.

- Bien sûr que si. C'est un endroit charmant d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'en disent les livres.

- La bêtise humaine n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite ?

- …

- Le problème reste qu'on ne peut pas en revenir. Car c'est bien connu, à long terme, même un endroit charmant devient lassant.

- Pourquoi n'y retournes-tu donc pas ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été invité à y demeurer. Mon rôle reste, et restera de voguer entre nos deux mondes.

- Quel dommage…

Un petit rire brise le silence, et Aoi se redresse pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et s'y accouder.

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé. Tâche de ne pas céder avant la fin du compte à rebours.

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

- Bien. Je laisse les cauchemars s'occuper de toi pour cette nuit.

- J'ai passé l'âge de faire des cauchemars.

- Nous verrons cela…

Un sourire amusé, et le messager disparaît, laissant derrière lui des volutes de fumé. Les iris de l'écrivain fixent la fenêtre ouverte et il se glisse sous la couette, la remontant jusqu'à son menton.

- Alors… Dormir ne m'est même plus permis ?

Le châtain inspire doucement et ferme les yeux.

- Je plongerai à pied joints dans tes pièges… Mais sache que je m'en relèverai toujours.

**H-58**


End file.
